Terk and Gobu's wedding
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: It's a big day for Terk and Gobu. Gobu asked to marry Terk and she accepted. Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Tantor, Flynt, Mungo, Kena, 10 of the gorillas, 10 baby gorillas, Kala, Kerchak and the 3-year-old little girl, Tarzana is invited. Tarzana, who needed an uncle, is going to be a flower girl and Flynt is going to be a ring bearer.


It's a nice sunny day. The big day has begun and Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana, who is still the apple of her parents and grandparents' eyes, are getting ready for the wedding of Terk and Gobu. It's the 20th of October the same day as the kid has the appendix but she's better now. Gobu has asked for proposal and Terk accepted last night. They decided to have a wedding today. Tarzan and Jane, Tarzana's adopted parents, had already got her white wedding flower girl dress girls, girls' ivory organza cardigan and flower girls white formal shoes with bow. Tarzana is going to be a flower girl. Terk, Tarzana's adopted auntie, and Gobu, Tarzana's soon-to-be new uncle chose her while Flynt is going to be a ring bearer.

Tarzana's height is 35.0 - 37.0 inches and her weight is 26.7 - 31.1 pounds.

The guests are Kala, Kerchak, Tantor, Kena, 10 of the gorillas, 10 baby gorillas and Mungo. Flynt and Tarzana is invited too. Tarzan is slender, muscular and tan skin with long brown hair in dreadlocks, blue-green eyes, brown loincloth-clad and barefoot. He's valiant, resourceful, bold, loving, curious, playful, open-minded, warm, curious, caring, brave, heroic, innocently disobedient, fatherly. He likes Jane, adventures, swinging on vines, tree-surfing, Terk, Tantor, playing, having fun, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy, Tarzana having fun, playing with Tarzana and looking after Tarzana. He dislikes causing trouble for his family, Tarzana being worried, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Jane is an intelligent and beautiful young woman. She is shown to be somewhat talkative, yet charming as well as proper. Jane is also shown to have a love for art, and she is not afraid to venture into the jungle to draw the wildlife.

She is winsome, creative, curious, intelligent, kind, talkative, empathetic, proper, charming, motherly. She likes drawing, making jungle sounds, having fun, living in the jungle, animals, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy, Tarzana having fun, playing with Tarzana and looking after Tarzana. She dislikes being chased by baboons, danger to animals, Tarzana being worried, Tarzana being sad and Tublat. Archimedes is short, slender, elderly, thickly mustachioed, gray eyebrows, green eyes. He's brilliant, caring, eager, eccentric, joyful, fatherly, grandfatherly, carefree. He likes gorillas, animals, new discoveries, science, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy and looking after Tarzana. He dislikes the gorillas being threatened, Tarzana being worried, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Kala is an adult, female gorilla with brown fur and brown eyes. Her skin, visible on her toes, the soles of her feet, fingers, the palms of her hands, face, and belly, is light tan in coloration. She is motherly, brave, caring, loving, compassionate, gentle, kind, quiet, calm, wise, honest, sweet, warm, grandmotherly. She likes taking care of Tarzan, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy, tickle Tarzana, playing with Tarzana, looking after Tarzana, giving Tarzana a cuddle, making Tarzana giggle, sleeping with Tarzana when she's staying with the gorillas, bathe Tarzana and Tarzana's cuteness. She dislikes dangers in the jungle, Tarzana being sad, and Tublat.

Kerchak is a large, adult male gorilla with black hair and grey skin. His forearms are enormous and his head is rather large. His eyes are brown and small in comparison to the rest of his head. He is brave, caring, loving, compassionate, gentle, kind, quiet, calm, wise, honest, fatherly, grandfatherly. He likes his family, safety in the jungle, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy, playing with Tarzana, tickle Tarzana, being tickled by Tarzana in the mornings, looking after Tarzana, giving Tarzana a cuddle, making Tarzana giggle, sleeping with Tarzana when she's staying with the gorillas, bathe Tarzana and Tarzana's cuteness. He dislikes danger, threats to his family, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Tantor is an African forest elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis). He has red brownish skin. When he's young, his ears are shorter and his tusks don't grow yet, and speaks in a high voice. When he's an adult, his ears achieve their full size, his tusks are longer and sharper and his voice is noticeably deeper. He is neurotic, friendly, sensitive, pleasant, caring, brave (sometimes), slightly dim-witted. He likes safety, sanitary water, his friends, fruit, swimming, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy and playing with Tarzana. He dislikes germs, adventures, unsanitary water, being judged, anyone mad at Tarzan, Terk's sass and "emotional constipation", Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Terk is a short gorilla with grayish-black fur. She's loud, feisty, bossy, tomboyish, tough, caring, sassy, cowardly at times. She likes playing with Tarzan, music, having fun, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy and playing with Tarzana. She dislikes lonliness, the idea of losing Tarzan, leapords, Tantor's phobias, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Mungo is a gorilla obese and a greater stature than Flynt. As a child, Mungo obtained by the brown, but his hair is lightening and darkening constantly around his appearances. So does Flynt. Flynt is low, and compared with Mungo, is very thin, it is a gorilla with brown hair that, like Mungo, changes frequently. They're dopey, comical, funny, silly, fun-loving, friendly, and playful. They like having fun, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy and playing with Tarzana. They dislike being separated, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Tarzana is the little girl Tarzan took in. She met her new friends now family, Tarzan, Jane, Tantor, Terk, Flynt, Mungo, Kala, Kerchak, Kena, the 10 of the gorillas and 10 baby gorillas. She's small, slender, fair skin, short black hair in pigtails, brown eyes, white wedding flower girl dress girls, girls' ivory organza cardigan and flower girls white formal shoes with bow. She's sweet, happy, cute, loving, energetic, playful, child-like and innocent.

She likes her favourite film, Moana, her favourite Moana books, mangos, bananas, cuteness, laughing, having fun, being happy, being looked after, Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Tantor, Terk, Kala, Kerchak, Flynt, Mungo, the rest of the gorillas, being gently stroked on the face by Kerchak, being played with, being tickled by Kerchak, being held by Tarzan, Jane, Kala and Kerchak, Tantor landed on Terk and she trying to get out while talking on a funny voice, tickle Kerchak in the mornings, being cuddled by Kala and Kerchak, Kala and Kerchak making her giggle, being bathed by Tarzan, Jane, Kala and Kerchak, sleeping with Kala and Kerchak when she's staying with the gorillas, Kerchak's "You'll be in my heart." lullaby and taking a ride on Kerchak's back.

She dislikes being worried, being sad, not being held and carried, not being played with, appendicitis and Tublat. Tarzan and Jane, Tarzana's adopted parents, came to her room to wake the kid up. "Tarzana. It's time to get up." Jane said. Tarzana had purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas, 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders and Disney collection princess Moana house shoe slippers on. As Jane carried the little girl down the stairs, Kala and Kerchak, Tarzana's adopted grandparents, came in and Tarzana reached her arms out to Kerchak and he gently picked her up with both hands. "Did you sleep well last night, Tarzana?" Kerchak asked.

"Yes, Grandpa." Tarzana said, smiling to him and he smiled back, gently put her in her 8" mealtime chair with tray and strapped her in, Tarzan came with Tarzana's food and Kerchak is feeding her. Then everybody get everything ready for the wedding. Tarzana is dressed in her 2 elastic white jumbo beads hair tie knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders, white wedding flower girl dress girls, girls' ivory organza cardigan and flower girls white formal shoes with bow. The wedding begins. Tarzana is throwing flowers from the basket and Terk is walking down to the aisle and Tarzana's adopted grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q Porter is going to be the minister that read the vows, Flynt handed the two rings to Terk and Gobu and the couple kissed. Then they have a party and at night it's time for bed.

The End!


End file.
